


Anniversary

by BastetTheWritingCat



Series: Nucl3arsnake and Mandrake's adventures [2]
Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pritchard knows how to bake and you cant tell me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7252393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastetTheWritingCat/pseuds/BastetTheWritingCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prichard and Jensen had been together for a year now. Pritchard decides to do something nice for the occasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

Soft music was playing in the background, the pleasant smell of fresh baked goods filling the apartment. He had spent a good part of the afternoon doing something "nice" for once since it was their one year anniversary. 

But it didn’t really matter right now. It all laid disregarded on the kitchen counter since as soon as Jensen entered that stupid ape had gone straight for him. Smashing his lips on his, he pushed him towards the wall, hands fumbling with clothes, trailing kisses on every part of skin available. His body felt on fire.

They parted a little, panting, he was about to go back to kiss when he notice it.

-"What the fuck is that Jensen?! Is that blood?!" He did not respond just got closer, hugging him. "Shuddup Francis is not mine". He hugged him back, relief washing over him. "Let's get you clean up idiot. Then we will eat something and you will rest..." He guided him to the sofa to assess the damage. Apparently not everything had gone smoothly at work today. At least he had not lied this time, the blood was not his. 

-"Whatever" He turned around to prepare the bath but stopped when he felt Jensen grabbing his arm and putting a little box on his hand. "Happy anniversary Frank"

-He blushed and smirked. "Happy anniversary Adam”

**Author's Note:**

> This may be the first of a series since I have some others ideas but we will see. Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
